


Little Wolves

by GhostieLanturn



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Jesse is a chaotic force of puppy, Okami Hanzo Shimada, Pretty much friends to lovers at the end, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 05:29:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18404072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostieLanturn/pseuds/GhostieLanturn
Summary: Just a small fic of Hanzo getting lost in the forest and being found by Jesse. When they get to Jesse's place, they have all sorts of fun together while Jack and Gabe are concerned about how to find  Hanzo’s family and home.





	Little Wolves

**Author's Note:**

> First and foremost, I would like to apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes you might run into. I'd also like to apologize if the flow isn't nice and flowy.

“Dad?” The single word echoed seemingly throughout the entire forest, bring any available attention towards the small child. The child had gotten separated from his dad and little brother as they were making their way back home. He had seen something off in the distance and, instead of asking his dad what he thought it was, he wandered off to see what it was for himself. The thing that had caught the child's attention was nothing but a buck that was on the rather larger side and not much else which upset the child but his upsetness quickly changed to worry and fear as he realized that he was alone and lost in the forest. He knew that his dad wouldn't purposely leave him behind but he also knew that his dad tended to get lost in thought as they walked home, especially when both boys were being quiet. But the more he thought about it, the more he began to think that maybe his dad had purposely left him behind. He remembered overhearing his dad and some of the old guys that his dad worked with talking about how white hair was different and different wasn't good for the family. If that was the case then it would hurt worse than the time his dad tried to help him pull one of his loose baby teeth out only to end up knocking out his top two front teeth which weren't even close to being ready to come out yet.

At first, the child had just wanted sit down and cry but after a moment of thought, he decided to do something else since he knew that if any of his family found out that he cried, he would be scolded for showing weakness. So instead of crying, he decided that he was just going to try and walk back to the path. However, after what felt like hours, even though in reality it was roughly ten or so minutes, he managed to get himself even more lost than he was before. After all, the wandering his legs were beginning to feel sore and, as a result, he looked for the nearest big tree he could find and made his way towards it so he could have some sense of protection as he rested and waited to be found.

At some point, he must've fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he felt something gently poke his cheek and when he opened his eyes, his vision was filled with the sight of brown eyes. Slowly the owner of the eyes moved back far enough for the child to see that it was a child that had found him and that said child seemed relieved that he was now awake.

“Oh good, you're awake! Was worried I'd have to leave and get my papá to come and get you.”

“Who...who are you?”

“The name’s Jesse. What about you?”

“I'm Hanzo,” he answered as took Jesse's offered hand and stood up beside the other. Once up on his feet Hanzo dusted his legs off and frowned when he noticed that he had numerous small bumps and bruises, not to mention a couple of cuts, up and down his legs.

“Oh wow, your legs are pretty beat up,” Jesse started after watching Hanzo brush his legs off, “Don't worry buddy, my dad's given me a whole box of bandaids just in case I get hurt. I don't think he'll mind if I use some on you.”

“No, it's ok. You don't have to,” Hanzo tried reassuring the other only for his words to apparently fall on deaf ears as Jesse had already slipped off his bag and was rummaging through it until he proudly pulled out a small box of bandaids that had some sort of superhero on them.

“Captain Cowboy? Who's that?” Hanzo asked as he carefully took the box out of Jesse’s hand so he could get a better look at the characters on the box.

“Who's Captain Cowboy? He's only like, the best superhero ever,” Jesse answered as he grabbed a handful of bandages out of the box and began to carefully place bandaid after bandaid on each of the cuts until both legs were covered from knee to ankle in various Captain Cowboy bandaids that Jesse insisted were needed.

“Thank you, Jesse. But you didn't have to.”

“Will you stop that? I knoooow I didn't have to but you're my friend and I wanted to.” To say that Hanzo was surprised by the sudden declaration of them being friends would be an understatement. They had met just minutes ago and this strange pup had already decided that they were friends and that he was worthy of at least eighteen bandaids.

“Hey, Hanzo?”

“Hm?”

“Wanna come home with me?”

“If it's alright with you and your dad.”

“Course it's alright. Papa would have fit if he found out you were out here on your own.” And without another word, Jesse grabbed ahold of Hanzo’s hand and began leading him out of the forest and back to his own home. As they were walking the two of them could be heard talking and giggling the whole time, though Hanzo didn't talk as much as Jesse did since he was just content with just listening to Jesse talk about whatever it was that came to mind.

“And here we are!” Jesse happily announced. The house that they had stopped in front of looked like any typical house that Hanzo had seen on tv but, unlike those houses, Jesse's home seemed to give off a nice welcoming feeling. Or, at least it did until a smoke detector went off followed by the sound of yelled curses and swears.

“Jesse, is everything alright?”

“Course everything is alright,” the other pup started with a shrug, “Daddy just probably tried making biscochitos without papá’s help.” Hanzo nodded in understanding before watching as his friend practically burst through the door and loudly announced that he was home to whoever it was that was inside the building. The smell of smoke met both pups’ noses but, while Hanzo’s nose crinkled up in disgust, Jesse didn't seem to mind the smoke as he made his way into the kitchen with his friend in tow.

“Hi, daddy!”

“Hey, buddy. Who's that with you?” A man asked in between coughs as he waved around a hand towel in an attempt to clear out the smoke to prevent the smoke detector from going off again. 

“It's just my friend, Hanzo. I found him in the forest when I was looking for some rocks.”

“Oh? Really?” The man raised his eyebrows as he looked at Hanzo, who nodded slightly in confirmation, and then back at his son who was all smiles and excitement to take his friend up to his room so they can start playing together.

“Does your family know you're here, Hanzo?”

“Probably not, sir,” Hanzo started with a small shrug, “ I lost my father and little brother while we were walking home.” The man let out a sigh of defeat before telling Hanzo that he could stay with them until they found his family. Before Hanzo could say anything, Jesse let out a whoop of excitement and dragged the other up to his room.

Once inside his room, Jesse began explaining what exactly was going on with the toys that were scattered across the floor of his room.

There were toy fences carefully set up so that each type of toy animal was separated from each other while the townsfolk appeared to have just one large block building for them. The bank and the jail, with what remaining fence pieces being used for the jail, were also made out of the remaining blocks.

“Why is that cactus in jail?” Hanzo asked, pointing at the plush cowboy hat wearing cactus that was slumped over in the back of the jail.

“That's Cactus Carl. He kept stealing from the bank and was finally caught by Sheriff Reapbirb.” At the mention of Sheriff Reapbirb, Jesse pointed at a little plush black and white bird with a tiny cowboy hat on.

“Is it alright if I play this with you?”

“Course it is! Do you wanna work with the sheriff or do you want to work with Carl?” Hanzo thought about it for a moment. He usually had to be the good guy whenever he played good guy versus bad guy with Genji since his brother always wanted to be the “cool” bad guy. So the idea of actually being able to be the bad guy without having to go through any arguing seemed really nice.

“Actually, would it be ok if I was the bad guy?”

“Yeah! Cactus Carl needs help and you're probably just what he needs to finally rob the bank and get away,” Jesse answered as he made his way over to the jail and picked Carl up so he could hand him over to Hanzo. Hanzo had carefully taken ahold of the toy and held it close as if it was the most precious thing he had been handed.

“Ready, Hanzo?”

“Yes! Are you and Sheriff Reapbirb ready to lose all of the money?”

“You wish! You and Cactus Carl are going to be paying for your crimes!”

The sound of loud laughter and lots of crashing could be heard coming from upstairs as Jesse’s dad was working on making some food for the two of them. He could just barely hear the sound of the front door opening and shutting, which signaled that his husband was now home, due to them being as loud as they were being.

“Hey, Gabe!”

“Hey, Jackie. Judging by the number of shoes by the door, I'm assuming that Jesse brought home a friend?” Gabriel asked as he came up behind the other to start kissing at the back of his neck.

“He did. Apparently, he found him in the forest all by himself,” Jack answered.

“Does that mean we’re keeping him?”

“At least until we find his family.” A loud and drawn out yell for a dad interrupted and stopped any conversation that the two adults were going to have as they rushed to their son’s room, both poised and ready to fight, only to be greeted with the sight of two children beating each other up with pillows and other various soft objects that they had found in the room. Jesse had started calling to his dads for help when Hanzo had pinned him down. Or at least that's what they assumed judging by how much redder Jesse's face was compared to Hanzo’s.

“You boys alright?”

“Yeah, papá. We're ok,” Jesse answered before throwing a rather large plush lion at Hanzo who easily fell over from the sudden impact of the lion hitting him. His friend could be heard giggling from underneath the toy before he sat up and pushed it off of him. Soon a small growl came from Hanzo’s tummy which caused both boys to look at it and, before Hanzo could say anything, Jesse pointed at him and loudly said, “Daaaaaad, Hanzo’s hungry.”

“Then come downstairs with him. There's macaroni and a movie waiting for you guys.”

“Yes! Nothing makes a movie better than macaroni!” Hanzo couldn't help but giggle out how excited his friend seemed to be and was pretty sure that if Jesse didn't sound excited then the blur of his tail was a clear giveaway of how excited he was for the combination of macaroni and a movie. Jesse didn't spend much time making sure Hanzo was following him as he rushed downstairs and getting yelled at by his parents for seemingly crashing into all sorts of things as he did so. Once Hanzo had finally managed to find his way to the living room he saw that Jesse was already squirming around in his spot at the coffee table as he waited for him to sit down next to him.

“C’mon Hanzo, sit down so the movie can start.”

“Jesse, be nice. He's our guest,” Gabe chastised as he placed down two bowls of macaroni on the table and watched as the boys dug into their food, smiling a bit when Hanzo thanked him before actually beginning to eat. It was quiet as the two boys ate so both Jack and Gabe took that time to quietly talk between each other about what they should do with Hanzo. As much as they enjoyed having the other child around, they simply couldn't keep him and needed to find his family as soon as possible. They talked about all the possible things that they could do to help Hanzo but soon stopped when they heard sniffling followed by crying coming from the living room.

“What happened?” Both men worriedly asked as the rushed into the room and saw the two boys crying. Each man gently picked up a boy and tried to calm him down enough to find out what had happened. Eventually, Jesse had managed to calm down enough to explain that Hanzo, who had never seen The Iron Giant before, had started to tear up as the movie was nearing its end. Jesse had tried to comfort his friend but when it seemed as if he wasn't going to be consoled, he just started to cry which seemed to be enough to cause Hanzo to start to crying and eventually there were two crying boys sitting in the middle of the living room floor. It had taken minutes for the children to calm down from crying to hiccuping, to finally just sniffling and wiping their snot covered faces all over what used to be clean shirts.

“It's late. How about we get you guys to bed,” Jack softly said as he carried Hanzo around to grab a couple of sleeping bags so the two boys could sleep together. While Jack was gathering sleeping stuff for the boys, Gabriel was carrying Jesse around as he picked up the mess that the boys had made.

“G'night buddy,” Gabriel softly said as he carefully pried Jesse off of him and placed him in the empty sleeping bag next to Hanzo.

“Night papá. Love you and daddy,” Jesse sleepily replied before rolling over onto his side so he could hold onto the edge of Hanzo's sleeping bag.

Morning came and the first thing that Jack noticed was how the boys had somehow managed to squeeze themselves into one bag. Jack thought he heard the boys shuffling around and was going to have to scold them for being up when they were supposed to asleep. He was glad though that it seemed like he didn't have to scold them when he first went down to check on them. As quietly as he could manage, Jack began making breakfast for the boys.

Jesse was the first to wake up and try to help his dad make breakfast followed by Hanzo who woke up early on his own accord.

“Can I help?” Hanzo softly asked only to get told it was fine and got his hair gently ruffled before getting shooed off to the living room where Jesse had practically been banished to after making his dad's cup of coffee “better”. The boys ended up cuddled up next to each other under a comforter as they waited for some breakfast.

“Here you two go,” Jack said as he placed down two plates of toaster waffles down on the table in front of them.

“Alright you two, I'm off to work. Gabe’ll be here to keep an eye on you two and hopefully help find your family, Hanzo.” The two boys nodded before sliding down onto the floor to begin nibbling at their waffles. It was clear that Jesse was still sleepy as every once and a while his eyelids would droop and stay shut a fraction longer than before.

“Jesse, you got chocolate all over your face,” Hanzo giggled as tried to wipe some of the chocolate off of his friend’s face. However, it was to no avail though as it appeared that the more he tried to wipe off, the more seemed to appear. Eventually, Hanzo gave up on trying to clean his friend’s face and just finished his food before getting up to carefully place the plate away in the sink. A few minutes later and Jesse did the same thing but after getting back into the living room he flopped down onto the couch with the intention of falling back asleep.

“Hey now, mijo, don't go falling asleep,” Gabe started as he picked his son up by the back of his shirt, “We're going to the park to see if we might run into his family there since he has a little brother.”

“Yay, park!” All the energy that Jesse seemed to not have just a second ago seemed to appear all of a sudden at the mention of going out to play. While Jesse was running around getting ready to head out, Gabe was helping Hanzo finish getting ready as best as he could with what he had.

“You ready kiddo?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Jesse!”

“Coming pa!” Jesse less came downstairs and more crashed downstairs, almost knocking down pictures off of the wall in the process.

“Are the walls ok?”

“Yes, yes they are,” Jesse proudly said once he was standing in front of his dad. Gabe couldn't help but roll his eyes at his son before telling the two boys to get their shoes on before ushering them outside. The idea was to just hang out at the park and hope that on an off chance they run into Hanzo’s parents and if that didn't work to just go to the police to report that Hanzo was missing. On the way to the park, the two boys could be heard giggling as they walked hand in hand in front of their guardian before running the rest of the way to the park once they were close enough to do so without getting hurt.

“Papá, look at me!” Gabriel heard get yelled out from across the park just as he sat down at the closet bench he could find. It took him a moment to find his son but once he did, he couldn't help but wish he had stopped somewhere to get himself coffee as the sight that greeted him was Hanzo hanging upside down from the monkey bars while Jesse was just sitting on top of the monkey bars and waving at him.

“You need help getting down, buddy?”

“Not now. Maybe later though.”

“Ok, just be careful.” No sooner had the words left his mouth that he watched as Hanzo carefully dropped down while Jesse just fell down before they ran off to climb on the slide set. As he watched them play, he wondered what kind of people Hanzo's family was like. Were they nice people? Were all of them werewolves or did the gene skip members of the family? Did he have a big family or was it small? These questions and more ran through Gabriel's mind until the sound of someone calling out Hanzo's name interrupted his train of thought. Quickly standing up and looking around to see who the owner of the voice was, Gabriel soon spotted a small child running up to and practically tackling Hanzo into a hug. Jesse seemed confused about what was going on as well until Hanzo must've explained what was going on because the next thing Gabe knew, Jesse had perked up and began bouncing around the two other kids.

“Dad, dad, dad!”

“Yes, mijo?” Gabe asked after his son and friends had run up to him.

“Did you know Hanzo has a brother?”

“I did not.”

“Well, he does! So can we have them come over to play sometime?”

“Maybe. But probably not anytime soon though, buddy.”

“Why?”

“Because I'm pretty sure that Hanzo's parents would want him to stay home for a bit since he's been away for so long.”

“Aw, but pa,” Jesse started only to be interrupted by the third boy who Gabriel assumed was Hanzo’s brother.

“No, you guys can't have him!” As the younger boy was talking he had tightened his hold on Hanzo's arm and had quite the stubborn look on his face while his ears were flat as they could go. Gabe had opened his mouth to reassure the young child that he wasn't going to take his brother any time soon but any sound he was going to make had died down in his throat when a rather tall man in a suit appeared before him. Without even thinking, Gabriel placed a protective hand on Jesse's shoulder and pulled him close while the other two children shuffled over to the man so they could hold onto either side of his jacket. Something about the man didn't sit well with Gabriel and it wasn't the fact that the man was wearing an expensive looking suit in a park at nine in the morning. The two men stood there staring at each other for minutes but it felt like hours to the three children who have started to fidget and look between the two men, starting to feel uncomfortable with how long the silence was starting to drag out.

“Dad?” The single soft spoken word is what finally caused the staring contest to end as both men looked down at the children and saw Hanzo looking up at his dad with his arms held out and ears perked up, patiently waiting to be picked up. With a small smile, the man gently picked up his eldest son who almost immediately wrapped his arms around his dad’s neck and rested his head against him. The brief show of gentleness quickly disappeared and was replaced with a sterner look as the man turned his attention back towards Gabriel.

“Are you the one who took care of my son?” The question caught Gabriel off guard but he quickly recomposed himself before answering with a small shrug, “Of course I am. I'm not some sort of monster that makes a kid fend for himself if I see him all by his lonesome.”

“Me and daddy helped too,” Jesse proudly added which earned him a small chuckle.

“Really? Then how can I repay you for your help?”

“Let Hanzo come over a lot so we can play together!” Was the immediate response that Jesse gave which clearly surprised Hanzo's dad if the look on his face was anything to go off of.

“Can Genji come over too?” Hanzo asked from his spot on his dad.

“Of course he can! The more the merrier and the more me and Sheriff Reapbirb can put in jail.”

“You wish. We'll never be jailed by the likes of you and Cactus Carl,” Jesse shot back. Hanzo squirmed free from his dad’s hold so they could continue their bantering on level ground. While the children continued to exchange words with each other, the adults decided to properly introduce themselves to each other and start planning the next few play dates for their sons since it was becoming clearer and clearer that they already knew what they were going to do the next time they played together at Jesse's home. Eventually, it was time for the two families to part ways and as they were saying their goodbyes the two boys hugged and reassured each other that they would play together again soon.

As time went on, the play dates slowly went from occasional to more frequent and even started including monthly play dates during be the full moon. As time passed they kept growing closer and closer until it was obvious that they were more than friends.

“Everyone has a choice, darling. And when you're ready to take that first step of yours, I'll be right there with you.”

“Thank you, Jesse. And know that I would do the same for you.”

“I know that, my sun,” Jesse replied with a warm smile as he tucked a few loose strands of hair behind Hanzo’s ear.

“Have I ever told you that your hair is so beautiful?”

“Everyday since I decided to grow it,” Hanzo answered with a small chuckle before leaning over and gently pressing his forehead against his mate’s, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the comfortable silence that had fallen between them. Deciding to take advantage of Hanzo’s closed eyes, Jesse moved just enough so he could press his lips against Hanzo’s.

“I love you, my sun,” Jesse softly said after the kiss ended.

“And I love you too, my moon,” Hanzo replied just as softly.  
“Dad?” The single word echoed seemingly throughout the entire forest, bring any available attention towards the small child. The child had gotten separated from his dad and little brother as they were making their way back home. He had seen something off in the distance and, instead of asking his dad what he thought it was, he wandered off to see what it was for himself. The thing that had caught the child's attention was nothing but a buck that was on the rather larger side and not much else which upset the child but his upsetness quickly changed to worry and fear as he realized that he was alone and lost in the forest. He knew that his dad wouldn't purposely leave him behind but he also knew that his dad tended to get lost in thought as they walked home, especially when both boys were being quiet. But the more he thought about it, the more he began to think that maybe his dad had purposely left him behind. He remembered overhearing his dad and some of the old guys that his dad worked with talking about how white hair was different and different wasn't good for the family. If that was the case then it would hurt worse than the time his dad tried to help him pull one of his loose baby teeth out only to end up knocking out his top two front teeth which weren't even close to being ready to come out yet.

At first, the child had just wanted sit down and cry but after a moment of thought, he decided to do something else since he knew that if any of his family found out that he cried, he would be scolded for showing weakness. So instead of crying, he decided that he was just going to try and walk back to the path. However, after what felt like hours, even though in reality it was roughly ten or so minutes, he managed to get himself even more lost than he was before. After all, the wandering his legs were beginning to feel sore and, as a result, he looked for the nearest big tree he could find and made his way towards it so he could have some sense of protection as he rested and waited to be found.

At some point, he must've fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he felt something gently poke his cheek and when he opened his eyes, his vision was filled with the sight of brown eyes. Slowly the owner of the eyes moved back far enough for the child to see that it was a child that had found him and that said child seemed relieved that he was now awake.

“Oh good, you're awake! Was worried I'd have to leave and get my papá to come and get you.”

“Who...who are you?”

“The name’s Jesse. What about you?”

“I'm Hanzo,” he answered as took Jesse's offered hand and stood up beside the other. Once up on his feet Hanzo dusted his legs off and frowned when he noticed that he had numerous small bumps and bruises, not to mention a couple of cuts, up and down his legs.

“Oh wow, your legs are pretty beat up,” Jesse started after watching Hanzo brush his legs off, “Don't worry buddy, my dad's given me a whole box of bandaids just in case I get hurt. I don't think he'll mind if I use some on you.”

“No, it's ok. You don't have to,” Hanzo tried reassuring the other only for his words to apparently fall on deaf ears as Jesse had already slipped off his bag and was rummaging through it until he proudly pulled out a small box of bandaids that had some sort of superhero on them.

“Captain Cowboy? Who's that?” Hanzo asked as he carefully took the box out of Jesse’s hand so he could get a better look at the characters on the box.

“Who's Captain Cowboy? He's only like, the best superhero ever,” Jesse answered as he grabbed a handful of bandages out of the box and began to carefully place bandaid after bandaid on each of the cuts until both legs were covered from knee to ankle in various Captain Cowboy bandaids that Jesse insisted were needed.

“Thank you, Jesse. But you didn't have to.”

“Will you stop that? I knoooow I didn't have to but you're my friend and I wanted to.” To say that Hanzo was surprised by the sudden declaration of them being friends would be an understatement. They had met just minutes ago and this strange pup had already decided that they were friends and that he was worthy of at least eighteen bandaids.

“Hey, Hanzo?”

“Hm?”

“Wanna come home with me?”

“If it's alright with you and your dad.”

“Course it's alright. Papa would have fit if he found out you were out here on your own.” And without another word, Jesse grabbed ahold of Hanzo’s hand and began leading him out of the forest and back to his own home. As they were walking the two of them could be heard talking and giggling the whole time, though Hanzo didn't talk as much as Jesse did since he was just content with just listening to Jesse talk about whatever it was that came to mind.

“And here we are!” Jesse happily announced. The house that they had stopped in front of looked like any typical house that Hanzo had seen on tv but, unlike those houses, Jesse's home seemed to give off a nice welcoming feeling. Or, at least it did until a smoke detector went off followed by the sound of yelled curses and swears.

“Jesse, is everything alright?”

“Course everything is alright,” the other pup started with a shrug, “Daddy just probably tried making biscochitos without papá’s help.” Hanzo nodded in understanding before watching as his friend practically burst through the door and loudly announced that he was home to whoever it was that was inside the building. The smell of smoke met both pups’ noses but, while Hanzo’s nose crinkled up in disgust, Jesse didn't seem to mind the smoke as he made his way into the kitchen with his friend in tow.

“Hi, daddy!”

“Hey, buddy. Who's that with you?” A man asked in between coughs as he waved around a hand towel in an attempt to clear out the smoke to prevent the smoke detector from going off again. 

“It's just my friend, Hanzo. I found him in the forest when I was looking for some rocks.”

“Oh? Really?” The man raised his eyebrows as he looked at Hanzo, who nodded slightly in confirmation, and then back at his son who was all smiles and excitement to take his friend up to his room so they can start playing together.

“Does your family know you're here, Hanzo?”

“Probably not, sir,” Hanzo started with a small shrug, “ I lost my father and little brother while we were walking home.” The man let out a sigh of defeat before telling Hanzo that he could stay with them until they found his family. Before Hanzo could say anything, Jesse let out a whoop of excitement and dragged the other up to his room.

Once inside his room, Jesse began explaining what exactly was going on with the toys that were scattered across the floor of his room.

There were toy fences carefully set up so that each type of toy animal was separated from each other while the townsfolk appeared to have just one large block building for them. The bank and the jail, with what remaining fence pieces being used for the jail, were also made out of the remaining blocks.

“Why is that cactus in jail?” Hanzo asked, pointing at the plush cowboy hat wearing cactus that was slumped over in the back of the jail.

“That's Cactus Carl. He kept stealing from the bank and was finally caught by Sheriff Reapbirb.” At the mention of Sheriff Reapbirb, Jesse pointed at a little plush black and white bird with a tiny cowboy hat on.

“Is it alright if I play this with you?”

“Course it is! Do you wanna work with the sheriff or do you want to work with Carl?” Hanzo thought about it for a moment. He usually had to be the good guy whenever he played good guy versus bad guy with Genji since his brother always wanted to be the “cool” bad guy. So the idea of actually being able to be the bad guy without having to go through any arguing seemed really nice.

“Actually, would it be ok if I was the bad guy?”

“Yeah! Cactus Carl needs help and you're probably just what he needs to finally rob the bank and get away,” Jesse answered as he made his way over to the jail and picked Carl up so he could hand him over to Hanzo. Hanzo had carefully taken ahold of the toy and held it close as if it was the most precious thing he had been handed.

“Ready, Hanzo?”

“Yes! Are you and Sheriff Reapbirb ready to lose all of the money?”

“You wish! You and Cactus Carl are going to be paying for your crimes!”

The sound of loud laughter and lots of crashing could be heard coming from upstairs as Jesse’s dad was working on making some food for the two of them. He could just barely hear the sound of the front door opening and shutting, which signaled that his husband was now home, due to them being as loud as they were being.

“Hey, Gabe!”

“Hey, Jackie. Judging by the number of shoes by the door, I'm assuming that Jesse brought home a friend?” Gabriel asked as he came up behind the other to start kissing at the back of his neck.

“He did. Apparently, he found him in the forest all by himself,” Jack answered.

“Does that mean we’re keeping him?”

“At least until we find his family.” A loud and drawn out yell for a dad interrupted and stopped any conversation that the two adults were going to have as they rushed to their son’s room, both poised and ready to fight, only to be greeted with the sight of two children beating each other up with pillows and other various soft objects that they had found in the room. Jesse had started calling to his dads for help when Hanzo had pinned him down. Or at least that's what they assumed judging by how much redder Jesse's face was compared to Hanzo’s.

“You boys alright?”

“Yeah, papá. We're ok,” Jesse answered before throwing a rather large plush lion at Hanzo who easily fell over from the sudden impact of the lion hitting him. His friend could be heard giggling from underneath the toy before he sat up and pushed it off of him. Soon a small growl came from Hanzo’s tummy which caused both boys to look at it and, before Hanzo could say anything, Jesse pointed at him and loudly said, “Daaaaaad, Hanzo’s hungry.”

“Then come downstairs with him. There's macaroni and a movie waiting for you guys.”

“Yes! Nothing makes a movie better than macaroni!” Hanzo couldn't help but giggle out how excited his friend seemed to be and was pretty sure that if Jesse didn't sound excited then the blur of his tail was a clear giveaway of how excited he was for the combination of macaroni and a movie. Jesse didn't spend much time making sure Hanzo was following him as he rushed downstairs and getting yelled at by his parents for seemingly crashing into all sorts of things as he did so. Once Hanzo had finally managed to find his way to the living room he saw that Jesse was already squirming around in his spot at the coffee table as he waited for him to sit down next to him.

“C’mon Hanzo, sit down so the movie can start.”

“Jesse, be nice. He's our guest,” Gabe chastised as he placed down two bowls of macaroni on the table and watched as the boys dug into their food, smiling a bit when Hanzo thanked him before actually beginning to eat. It was quiet as the two boys ate so both Jack and Gabe took that time to quietly talk between each other about what they should do with Hanzo. As much as they enjoyed having the other child around, they simply couldn't keep him and needed to find his family as soon as possible. They talked about all the possible things that they could do to help Hanzo but soon stopped when they heard sniffling followed by crying coming from the living room.

“What happened?” Both men worriedly asked as the rushed into the room and saw the two boys crying. Each man gently picked up a boy and tried to calm him down enough to find out what had happened. Eventually, Jesse had managed to calm down enough to explain that Hanzo, who had never seen The Iron Giant before, had started to tear up as the movie was nearing its end. Jesse had tried to comfort his friend but when it seemed as if he wasn't going to be consoled, he just started to cry which seemed to be enough to cause Hanzo to start to crying and eventually there were two crying boys sitting in the middle of the living room floor. It had taken minutes for the children to calm down from crying to hiccuping, to finally just sniffling and wiping their snot covered faces all over what used to be clean shirts.

“It's late. How about we get you guys to bed,” Jack softly said as he carried Hanzo around to grab a couple of sleeping bags so the two boys could sleep together. While Jack was gathering sleeping stuff for the boys, Gabriel was carrying Jesse around as he picked up the mess that the boys had made.

“G'night buddy,” Gabriel softly said as he carefully pried Jesse off of him and placed him in the empty sleeping bag next to Hanzo.

“Night papá. Love you and daddy,” Jesse sleepily replied before rolling over onto his side so he could hold onto the edge of Hanzo's sleeping bag.

Morning came and the first thing that Jack noticed was how the boys had somehow managed to squeeze themselves into one bag. Jack thought he heard the boys shuffling around and was going to have to scold them for being up when they were supposed to asleep. He was glad though that it seemed like he didn't have to scold them when he first went down to check on them. As quietly as he could manage, Jack began making breakfast for the boys.

Jesse was the first to wake up and try to help his dad make breakfast followed by Hanzo who woke up early on his own accord.

“Can I help?” Hanzo softly asked only to get told it was fine and got his hair gently ruffled before getting shooed off to the living room where Jesse had practically been banished to after making his dad's cup of coffee “better”. The boys ended up cuddled up next to each other under a comforter as they waited for some breakfast.

“Here you two go,” Jack said as he placed down two plates of toaster waffles down on the table in front of them.

“Alright you two, I'm off to work. Gabe’ll be here to keep an eye on you two and hopefully help find your family, Hanzo.” The two boys nodded before sliding down onto the floor to begin nibbling at their waffles. It was clear that Jesse was still sleepy as every once and a while his eyelids would droop and stay shut a fraction longer than before.

“Jesse, you got chocolate all over your face,” Hanzo giggled as tried to wipe some of the chocolate off of his friend’s face. However, it was to no avail though as it appeared that the more he tried to wipe off, the more seemed to appear. Eventually, Hanzo gave up on trying to clean his friend’s face and just finished his food before getting up to carefully place the plate away in the sink. A few minutes later and Jesse did the same thing but after getting back into the living room he flopped down onto the couch with the intention of falling back asleep.

“Hey now, mijo, don't go falling asleep,” Gabe started as he picked his son up by the back of his shirt, “We're going to the park to see if we might run into his family there since he has a little brother.”

“Yay, park!” All the energy that Jesse seemed to not have just a second ago seemed to appear all of a sudden at the mention of going out to play. While Jesse was running around getting ready to head out, Gabe was helping Hanzo finish getting ready as best as he could with what he had.

“You ready kiddo?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Jesse!”

“Coming pa!” Jesse less came downstairs and more crashed downstairs, almost knocking down pictures off of the wall in the process.

“Are the walls ok?”

“Yes, yes they are,” Jesse proudly said once he was standing in front of his dad. Gabe couldn't help but roll his eyes at his son before telling the two boys to get their shoes on before ushering them outside. The idea was to just hang out at the park and hope that on an off chance they run into Hanzo’s parents and if that didn't work to just go to the police to report that Hanzo was missing. On the way to the park, the two boys could be heard giggling as they walked hand in hand in front of their guardian before running the rest of the way to the park once they were close enough to do so without getting hurt.

“Papá, look at me!” Gabriel heard get yelled out from across the park just as he sat down at the closet bench he could find. It took him a moment to find his son but once he did, he couldn't help but wish he had stopped somewhere to get himself coffee as the sight that greeted him was Hanzo hanging upside down from the monkey bars while Jesse was just sitting on top of the monkey bars and waving at him.

“You need help getting down, buddy?”

“Not now. Maybe later though.”

“Ok, just be careful.” No sooner had the words left his mouth that he watched as Hanzo carefully dropped down while Jesse just fell down before they ran off to climb on the slide set. As he watched them play, he wondered what kind of people Hanzo's family was like. Were they nice people? Were all of them werewolves or did the gene skip members of the family? Did he have a big family or was it small? These questions and more ran through Gabriel's mind until the sound of someone calling out Hanzo's name interrupted his train of thought. Quickly standing up and looking around to see who the owner of the voice was, Gabriel soon spotted a small child running up to and practically tackling Hanzo into a hug. Jesse seemed confused about what was going on as well until Hanzo must've explained what was going on because the next thing Gabe knew, Jesse had perked up and began bouncing around the two other kids.

“Dad, dad, dad!”

“Yes, mijo?” Gabe asked after his son and friends had run up to him.

“Did you know Hanzo has a brother?”

“I did not.”

“Well, he does! So can we have them come over to play sometime?”

“Maybe. But probably not anytime soon though, buddy.”

“Why?”

“Because I'm pretty sure that Hanzo's parents would want him to stay home for a bit since he's been away for so long.”

“Aw, but pa,” Jesse started only to be interrupted by the third boy who Gabriel assumed was Hanzo’s brother.

“No, you guys can't have him!” As the younger boy was talking he had tightened his hold on Hanzo's arm and had quite the stubborn look on his face while his ears were flat as they could go. Gabe had opened his mouth to reassure the young child that he wasn't going to take his brother any time soon but any sound he was going to make had died down in his throat when a rather tall man in a suit appeared before him. Without even thinking, Gabriel placed a protective hand on Jesse's shoulder and pulled him close while the other two children shuffled over to the man so they could hold onto either side of his jacket. Something about the man didn't sit well with Gabriel and it wasn't the fact that the man was wearing an expensive looking suit in a park at nine in the morning. The two men stood there staring at each other for minutes but it felt like hours to the three children who have started to fidget and look between the two men, starting to feel uncomfortable with how long the silence was starting to drag out.

“Dad?” The single soft spoken word is what finally caused the staring contest to end as both men looked down at the children and saw Hanzo looking up at his dad with his arms held out and ears perked up, patiently waiting to be picked up. With a small smile, the man gently picked up his eldest son who almost immediately wrapped his arms around his dad’s neck and rested his head against him. The brief show of gentleness quickly disappeared and was replaced with a sterner look as the man turned his attention back towards Gabriel.

“Are you the one who took care of my son?” The question caught Gabriel off guard but he quickly recomposed himself before answering with a small shrug, “Of course I am. I'm not some sort of monster that makes a kid fend for himself if I see him all by his lonesome.”

“Me and daddy helped too,” Jesse proudly added which earned him a small chuckle.

“Really? Then how can I repay you for your help?”

“Let Hanzo come over a lot so we can play together!” Was the immediate response that Jesse gave which clearly surprised Hanzo's dad if the look on his face was anything to go off of.

“Can Genji come over too?” Hanzo asked from his spot on his dad.

“Of course he can! The more the merrier and the more me and Sheriff Reapbirb can put in jail.”

“You wish. We'll never be jailed by the likes of you and Cactus Carl,” Jesse shot back. Hanzo squirmed free from his dad’s hold so they could continue their bantering on level ground. While the children continued to exchange words with each other, the adults decided to properly introduce themselves to each other and start planning the next few play dates for their sons since it was becoming clearer and clearer that they already knew what they were going to do the next time they played together at Jesse's home. Eventually, it was time for the two families to part ways and as they were saying their goodbyes the two boys hugged and reassured each other that they would play together again soon.

As time went on, the play dates slowly went from occasional to more frequent and even started including monthly play dates during be the full moon. As time passed they kept growing closer and closer until it was obvious that they were more than friends.

“Everyone has a choice, darling. And when you're ready to take that first step of yours, I'll be right there with you.”

“Thank you, Jesse. And know that I would do the same for you.”

“I know that, my sun,” Jesse replied with a warm smile as he tucked a few loose strands of hair behind Hanzo’s ear.

“Have I ever told you that your hair is so beautiful?”

“Everyday since I decided to grow it,” Hanzo answered with a small chuckle before leaning over and gently pressing his forehead against his mate’s, his eyes closed as he enjoyed the comfortable silence that had fallen between them. Deciding to take advantage of Hanzo’s closed eyes, Jesse moved just enough so he could press his lips against Hanzo’s.

“I love you, my sun,” Jesse softly said after the kiss ended.

“And I love you too, my moon,” Hanzo replied just as softly.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading my fic!  
> If you see any mistakes or anything like that, please let me know so I can change them as soon as possible and thank you in advance.  
> In case you were wondering, Jesse was out collecting rocks because that's what he uses it as currency for Sheriff Reapbirb and Cactus Carl's game.
> 
> This originally supposed to be a two part thing but for now it's gonna stay as a one piecer because I have even more fics calling my name ; v ;


End file.
